A variety of display devices or systems are used to display goods to customers. For example, computer software packages, audio cassettes, and compact discs are often mounted on stationary racks either in the open or behind glass display doors. Other goods, such as cameras or guns are typically placed on shelves or in special holders mounted within a glass cabinet to permit viewing thereof.
There are a variety of problems with existing display systems including security and full display of all sides of the item. For example, if goods are placed in open racks to allow the customer to view all sides of the item, then there is a greater risk of losing goods to theft. On the other hand, if the goods are placed in a display behind locked glass doors, the customer is not able to examine all sides of the item. This problem is particularly pronounced with items such as computer software, audio or video cassettes, and compact discs. The packages containing such goods typically have important information on the front and back sides, but these items are also relatively easy prey for shoplifters.
The present invention addresses the drawbacks of current display devices.